1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candle holder, and more particularly to an electronic candle holder with candle light activated illumination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Candles used to be a popular lighting tool in the past. To securely mount candles, candle holders were invented. However, after the invention of electric lamps, candles are no longer the primary lighting tool of human beings but are used to add a romantic atmosphere in collaboration with candle holders. To increase the variety of candle holders, a candle holder with candle light activated illumination is invented.
With reference to FIGS. 7 to 9, a conventional candle holder with candle light activated illumination has a base 80, a circuit board 90, a display sheet 100, a candle seat 110, and a housing 120. The base 80 is a board with a central portion rising up to form a battery chamber 81. The circuit board 90 is mounted on a top of the rising portion, and has an optical controller 91 and a lamp set 92 mounted thereon. The display sheet 100 is light-transmissive and is mounted around the base 80 to form a tubular layer. A fixing ring 101 is mounted around a periphery of the display sheet 100 and is securely mounted on the base 80. The display sheet 100 has a pattern layer 102 formed on a surface of the display sheet 100. The candle seat 110 is mounted to a top opening of the tubular layer, and only a tailor-made candle 111 can be placed in the candle seat 110 such that the candle holder with candle light activated illumination is only good for one-time operation. The so-called tailor-made candle 111 has a candle wick 112 mounted through a bottom of the candle seat 110. After a light guide strip 113 is mounted in the candle wick 112, the candle wick 112 and the light guide strip 113 are fixed by filling candle wax. An opaque shield 114 covers an exposed portion of the candle wick 112 mounted through the bottom of the candle seat 110 and the optical controller 91 on the circuit board 90 for one end of the light guide strip 113 to be adjacent to the optical controller 91. The housing takes the form of a hollow cylinder and encloses the foregoing elements therein.
With reference to FIG. 10, when users light the candle wick 112, candle light is propagated to the shield 114 through the light guide strip 113 mounted in the candle wick 112, and shines on the optical controller 91 on the circuit board 90 to light the lamp set 92. The resultant light emitted from the lamp set 92 passes through the pattern layer 102 on the display sheet 100 to exhibit a corresponding light and shadow effect to increase visual appeal. However, the circuit board 90 is damage-prone as the melting wax easily flows to the circuit board 90 through the portion of the bottom of the candle seat 110 mounted through by the candle wick 112.